Eau de Love
Eau de Love is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on March 8, 1996. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Fred Rubin. Plot Urkel creates an aphrodisiac that accidentally gets sprayed on Laura. Laura falls head-over-heels in love with Urkel, but what happens when the potion wears off? Meanwhile, Carl and Harriette encounter nothing but frustration at the airport when they try to book a flight for their second honeymoon. Synopsis Steve tells Eddie that years ago, he created an aphrodisiac potion called Woo-Woo juice and shows the panel of chemicals to Eddie. He reveals the effects it had after he tested it on a lab rat named Larry who died satisfied. Intrigued, Eddie wants to date a rich girl, while he and Greta are still on hiatus(as per the agreement between him and Mr. McClure). He volunteers to be the first human test subject. Steve tries to talk him out of it but Eddie is insistent and they fight over the potion. Unfortunately, it spills all over the nerd and Steve wants to leave town before a woman falls for him before Laura comes in the room to hand him back his loofah, to their worry. She leaves the room, both Eddie and Steve think it's safe until she returns and falls in love with him. Steve and Eddie watch as the love-struck Laura makes advances on Steve who faints after Laura makes a date for them while Eddie who has seen the effects of the potion quickly puts some on and runs out to find a woman. Until he makes an antidote to reverse the effects of his Woo-Woo juice, Urkel must hide the smell and Laura's amorous affections from Myra(who will be angry at him). Meanwhile, Carl and Harriette books a flight to Jamaica for their second honeymoon. They encounter nothing, but trouble at the airport due to the place going bankrupt from corrupt practices and a lot of snow. That night, Urkel desperately makes an antidote to reverse the effect it has on Laura since he wants her to fall in love with him genuinely and to save face in front of Myra. At the airport, Carl decides to lighten the mood by having a Jamaican band play Caribbean music and to re-propose to Harriette who is touched by his efforts. The flight attendant gives out the first good news. The snow plows are clearing the field and they will be able to board soon. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest * Patricia Bethune as Optimistic Ticket Agent * Terry Sweeney as Snooty Ticket Agent * Julie Fowler as Perky Ticket Agent * Julie Simon as Flight Attendant * Leo D. Frank III as Janitor Trivia * This episode shows Steve really loves Laura since he wanted her to genuinely fall for him rather than use an invention to get her affections. * Jaleel White briefly spoke as Steve when Laura came onto him. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Trivia